Halcón
Halcón (さしば, Halcon), originally romanized as Taka, is the former trecera (3rd) Espada of the Arrancar and is now a commander of Ulquiorra's Army of Shinigami-Hollow hybrids. Appearence Halcón is a relatively short and slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar with a non-enthusiastic appearance, medium length, messy crimson hair, white skin, and brown eyes. His facial expression rarely changes, and he almost always has a seemingly emotionless expression on his face. He wears typical Arrancar clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket seems to have longer coattails than others, but is opened at the waist, revealing his stomach. Like most other Arrancar, he possesses remnants of his former life as a Hollow in his appearance. His Hollow hole has moved; it is on his left shoulder as opposed to his chest. The remainder of his hollow mask lies on top of his head, forming a broken helmet, much like that of Ulquiorra Cifer. He is the former third-ranked Espada, signified by the tattoo on right shoulder, which is hidden by his jacket. His zanpakuto is on the right side of his waist. Personality In comparison to the other, more serious members of his master's army, he is often shown in a much more comical light, with situations often ending in him on the receiving end of physical abuse. When he is shown to be serious, however, his personality only changes slightly; he comes off as reluctant, but nonetheless willing to do what has to be done to complete the task at hand. Halcón's most distinctive character trait is that he finds all women bossy and "troublesome." Despite his annoyance to women in general, he is kind and courteous to them, and acts in fashion to a gentleman. He usually does favors to them. He dislikes fighting women in particular, and he stated that the real reason why is that he doesn't want to "see a girl get hurt". Synopsis Powers & Abilities Halcón is the former tercera (third) Espada, making him the 3rd most powerful arrancar in his generation of Espada. He is now one of the Commanders of Ulquiorra's army, making him stronger than all of Ulquiorra's Espada. Hierro: (鋼皮（イエロ）, Hiero; Spanish for "iron") refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While their skin is strong enough to block even released Zanpakutō bare-handed, it is by no means impenetrable. Stronger Arrancar have proportionally stronger skin. Halcón has stated that his hierro is average, but by no means the strongest of the Espada. Pesquisa: (探査回路（ペスキス）, Pesukisa; Spanish for "inquiry") is the arrancar equivalent of the Shinigami ability to sense Spiritual Pressure. It functions similar to a sonar. Using pesquisa requires most Espada to enter a meditative state. Halcón claims that his is the best among the current Espada. He is able to detect who the owner of a spiritual pressure is and how much spiritual power his opponent's possess. Gran Rey Cero: As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough potentially to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. In order to fire it seems Halcón must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakutō. Halcón's Gran Ray Cero is colored blood red. Cero: Halcón has been shown using Cero from his mouth with very destructive power. His Cero is a golden color with a black outline instead of red, which is more common among Arrancar and Hollows. Bala: The technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Halcón has a yellow Bala. Swordsmanship Specialist: Halcón has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even grounds with a captain shinigami, who are famous prodigies of swordsmanship while not taking the battle seriously. Zanpakuto Aguila (イーグル i-guru, Spanish and Japanese for "Eagle") is Halcón's zanpakuto. In it's sealed form, it appears a both a red hilt and sheath. He, like most Espada, carry it on his waist. * Resurrección: Aguila is released with the command, "Soar". In this form Halcón has completely taken on a new form, baring no resemblance to his previous form. He has grown to enormous proportions, and his mask has become a form-fitting, golden bird skull. His actual skin has become blue, but he grow golden plating on his head, arms, legs and upper chest. His hollow hole has been moved to his stomach, his feet gain "talons" and he grows a set of golden wings. Out of his arms grow huge spikes which can use for both short and long range attacks. :* Resurrección Special Ability: With the command, demolish, he can fire off the two spikes on his arms as projectiles and then regrow them for more use. His speed and endurance is greatly enhanced to the point that a vizard's hollow mask-enhanced Bankai has difficulty keeping up, let alone damaging him. His Hierro has also vastly increased in strength to the point where most medium level energy moves have no effect at all. :* Cero Oscuras: (黒虚閃, セロ・オスキュラス, sero osukyurasu; Japanese for "black hollow flash", Spanish for "Dark Zero"): It is a black Cero, which the Primera Espada states to be similar to Arrancar Five's purple Cero Oblivion. Like many other Espada related techniques, this technique can only be used by Espada in their released states. It is also possible that it is only usable in the Espada's released state, meaning it is only forbidden to be used by Espada of at least Cuarta (4, 3, 2, and 1). This however, would not include the Espada lower than Cuatra from simultaneously releasing their Zanpakutō and performing Cero Oscuras. Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Espada Category:Arrancar Category:Male Category:The Arrancar Five arc